fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sawyer
Racer is the codename of one of the six powerful Dark Mages who composed the Oración Seis guild, whose goal was to find Nirvana, a highly destructive power that was sealed away long ago. Appearance Racer has a tall lean frame and sports a blonde mohawk. He also has long eyebrows, a prominent nose and two stitches on each side of his mouth. He wears a chinguard that extends up to his green-tinted goggles. His long-sleeved jacket and gloves are white and red. In the manga, his jacket is also emblazoned with the logos of the guilds under the Balam Alliance and other miscellaneous designs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 History Not much is known about Racer's past, except that he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven. It is also known that he had an encounter with Jet at one point, and beat him in terms of speed. Synopsis Oración Seis arc In the battle against the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter, he dealt most of the damage to the group, resulting in the alliance's utter defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 After the group kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy, Brain ordered him to get something.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 2-6 He returns and brought back a coffin containing Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 17-20 Later, he was sent to go deal with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Charle who were closing in on the Oración Seis' hideout. Unlike last time though the two managed to avoid his attacks, Natsu and Charle managed to get by him and head further into the hideout while Gray stayed behind to do battle with Racer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 16-19 As the battle continued Natsu and Charle eventually exited the cave, mission accomplished on rescuing Wendy and Happy. However Racer spotted them and knocked them out of the air. Before he could attack again Gray blocked his path with an ice wall before telling Natsu to hurry and heal Erza Scarlet. Despite the fact that he fatigued from using so much power, Gray insisted on continuing the battle telling a much annoyed Racer that ice stops even the fastest beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 11-18 Insulted by this, Racer decided to finish the battle with Gray rather then go after Natsu using a new Magic called Dead Grand Prix, where he summoned motorcycles from out of nowhere to attack Gray. Racer then hopped on one himself and continued the attack, though Gray figured out that the motorcycles can be ridden by anyone and hopped on. A high speed battle commenced but Gray still found he was no match for Racer. The two then came across Lyon and Sherry, with the former joining in on the battle at the behest of Gray. But even together they could't hit him and were attacked from behind as a result. Racer mocked them then decides to finish them, but Lyon told Gray he found Racer's weakness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 5-20 Lyon whispered it into his ear then suddenly froze Gray, appearing as if he was trying to take credit for stopping Racer. Both Sherry and he proceed to attack together but Racer plowed through their attacks before going after Lyon who ran, goading the Oración Seis member. Infuriated with the taunting Racer proceed to catch up to Lyon and attack him continuously till he knocked him down and prepared to finish him off with a common knife, all the while gloating how unbeatable he was. However Lyon reveals Racer's weakeness; he wasn't moving fast, his Magic allowed him to slow down his opponents perception to make it appear as if he was moving at a rapid speed. What's more the Magic is in a limited range so anything outside of it would give his secret away (up till this point all of Racer's fights were close range). Lyon purposely lured Racer away to allow Gray to see the trick and set Racer up for a attack with his ice arrows to which Gray shot from afar and hit him which defeated him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-14 However Racer refused to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to reveal explosive Lacrima on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicide attack. Lyon however tackled him off a cliff and apparently sacrificed himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. It is later stated by Brain that Racer was dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 15-19 Equipment *'Explosive Lacrima:' Racer wears highly potent explosive lacrima around his torso as a last resort to use to defeat his opponents. Combined with his Magic he would launch himself as an suicide bomb, ready to take down the enemy along with himself. In the manga, it looks like many sticks of dynamite, but in the anime it was changed to explosive lacrima. *'Knife:' He carries a normal knife with himself which, combined with his Slowing Magic, can be used to take down his opponents. In other words, he uses it to augment his more or less mediocre offensive capabilities. Magic and Abilities Recer's_Magic_Seal.jpg|Racer's Magic Seal Racer_speed.jpg|Racer's "High Speed" Racer_grand_pix.jpg|Racer using Dead Grand Prix High_Side_Rush.jpg|High Side Rush Gear_Change-_Red_Zone.jpg|Gear Change: Red Zone Motor_Anime.jpg|Motor Caster Magic User: As a Oracion Seis member, he possesses high levelled Magical capacity. He can uses time-based Slowing Magic and his own Magic Dead Grand Prix. *''' Dead Grand Prix (デッドGP(グランプリ Deddo Guran Puri ): The only other attack beside his speed manipulating Magic, Racer was seemingly able to create motorcycles out of nowhere with this Magic. These motorcycles came equipped with weapons and also allowed Though the bikes could be ridden by the enemy as well though it took a lot of concentration to ride them and use Magic at the same time. *'''High Side Rush (Hai Saido Rasshu): Like motors, Racer showed the ability to shoot high spinning tires (which also came from out of nowhere) at his foes. *'Slowing Magic:' :*'Gear Change: Red Zone:' Racer's magic seal becomes red and he can travel at his maximum speed (in other words, he delays the rate of how others perceive time even further, allowing him to 'move faster'.) (Anime Only.) :*'Motor:' Used when he met with Light Team first time. He jumps to air and starts to rotate, beats everything around him. Immense Leg Strength: Given that Racer was originally thought to have increased his own speed, it could be seen that he used the insane momentum to jump and move to great heights. However, after it was revealed that he merely slowed opponents and therefore gained no momentum from speed, it can then be understood that he has amazing natural jumping talent. One of his feats was that he was able to leap from the bottom of a cliff to its top to attack Natsu and Gray. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Racer was skilled in the use of Hand to Hand Combat. He was seen using a great variety of punches and kicks connected with fluent motions. He was powerful enough to incapacitate multiple combatants with hand to hand combat alone. Trivia *The original concept of Racer was supposed to be more muscular, older, and without sunglasses. In fact, in his first appearance in which he was silhouetted, his shadow appeared more similar to the original design. *In the anime, Racer doesn't have a dagger, he uses an icicle, that was produced by Lyon. Also, in the anime, he survived the blast of the explosive Lacrima, and a scene was added showing Lyon shielding him as an explanation. *The explosive Lacrima looked different in the anime. In the manga it looks like a couple off rods hanging from his chest, in the anime it looks like a hightech bomb with 5 lights that glow before it explodes. *In the anime, it was shown that Lyon used his ice to cut away the straps holding the explosive Lacrima to Racer's body and then shielded them both from the blast with a wall of ice, thereby saving Racer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Deceased